


el resto es historia

by bitehard



Series: replay, retry, reanimation [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Dejarse de hablar fue casi un alivio, al menos es algo que Tony no puede joder más.





	el resto es historia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito en el reto aleatorio de [Richard Siken.](https://retoaleatorio.dreamwidth.org/6280.html?thread=366984#cmt366984)

_do we simply stare at what's horrible and forget it?_

*

Steve y Tony siempre han funcionado un poco a trompicones, cayendo en raras sincronías que siempre sorprendían a Tony en su duración. Empezar a acostarse juntos fue una sorpresa y no dejó de serlo hasta que pasó todo lo demás; Bucky y la mentira y el final de todo. Dejarse de hablar fue casi un alivio, al menos es algo que Tony no puede joder más.

Pero siempre hay un nuevo encuentro porque están, en cierta manera, destinados a encontrarse. 

*

Algo cambió en Tony aquel día, con las manos de Steve curándole en un quinjet robado, sin hablar. No es que haya perdonado nada, claro, de hecho lo piensa lo menos posible, pero una cosa es decidir que ya no se siente algo por una persona y otra cosa muy diferente que eso ocurra de verdad. Steve, o más bien lo que ha llegado a sentir por él, es como un tsunami, y él no es lo suficiente rápido para huir de ello.

Aún no han conseguido ponerse realmente de acuerdo como para hacer equipo, desde luego, pero al menos se avisan y se ayudan en lo que pueden. Se ven cada vez en un sitio diferente, lo más neutral que pueden, y Tony tiene que suprimir la tentación cada vez de ponerle un localizador.

Pero la confianza es demasiado precaria como para romperla, así que aguanta.

Hablan de Peter y Tony cree que Steve quiere conocerle, y también cree que se llevarían bien. Seguramente le juzgue un poco porque es un chaval, pero al menos no dice nada.

Internamente piensa “no me quites también a Peter”.

Le pregunta por Rhodey y el silencio en la línea se expande como plástico líquido. Tony ve rojo de la ira por un momento, porque no está bien, y va a tardar mucho en estarlo.

Pero Steve no lo pregunta por cortesía. Está genuinamente preocupado, lo sabe, y tampoco habrá podido encontrar información sobre él en ninguna parte; por su posición militar es fácil poner su estado como clasificado.

Le puede responder muchas cosas, que no tiene derecho, que mal, que cómo va a estar alguien que ha pasado por cinco operaciones en un año; pero Steve dice:

—No usaría esa información para nada, Tony. 

Le sorprende, porque también se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Piensa en una de las gilipolleces de positividad que ha leído en algún sitio sobre un arte japonés que pinta las grietas de jarrones con oro para dejarlos más bonitos que antes de rotos pero Tony se pregunta qué pasa si algo está roto más allá del arreglo, si ni con todo el pegamento del mundo puedes volver a hacerlo encajar.

Después de un largo silencio, Tony habla.

—Está mejor. No bien. Pero mejor. 

Tony se pregunta por qué la gente no puede ser como los jarrones de verdad, que puedes comprarlos de nuevo si se te rompen. No puede clasificar a Steve en nada, no es un amigo ni es un enemigo ni es amor, esto que siente, no puedes sentir amor por alguien al que temes, ¿no? Por alguien por quien has sentido un odio tan fuerte que no te dejaba ver.

La metralla rodeando su corazón le parecía menos peligrosa que Steve.

*

De vez en cuando, ahora, se quita el traje, porque hasta él tiene que reconocer que andar como un puñetero hombre de hojalata no es lo más cómodo del mundo. Además en la frontera con Wakanda no hace precisamente fresco. Se lo podría poner en cualquier momento, claro, tardaría un segundo pero merece la pena la cara de Steve y ver cómo cuadra la mandíbula como cuando intenta ocultar lo que siente. 

En eso Tony le lleva años de ventaja.

Están intentando trabajar en algo que les ayude a encontrar los agujeros en el espacio o bien antes de que aparezcan o, al menos, antes de que empiece a morir gente. Tiene que haber algo, claro, porque un gusano de ese tipo genera una energía muy concreta; pero no consiguen estar cerca de uno el tiempo suficiente.

Cuando están juntos, se tocan. Poco, pero lo hacen, nada grave ni peligroso, Tony cree; está bien también recordar algo bueno que tenía tocar a Steve, no los puñetazos con los que sueña algunas noches, o su cara (dios, su cara) cuando levantó el escudo y Tony pensó “bueno, pues hasta aquí”. 

Pinta de oro los arañazos de las partes que sí que consigue juntar.

*

Debía haber sabido que pasaría, pero Tony siempre piensa que tiene más control sobre sí mismo de lo que tiene de verdad. 

Rhodey tiene un mal día, así que Tony tiene un mal día. No le pueden operar de nuevo, no hasta que no cumpla los meses de rehabilitación, y Tony se siente culpable y dolido y mayor para estas cosas y ojalá pudiese darle sus piernas. 

Steve le pregunta si pasa algo y Tony responde con una broma a través de la cual ve a la primera. Se acerca demasiado y está guapo con esa barba, señor, y Tony necesita no pensar y le mira desde abajo, entre enfadado y esperanzado.

—Estoy tan puto cansado de todo. 

Steve le mira y él piensa _no me preguntes nada, solo haz algo. Haz algo, Steve_ , grita en su cabeza, _para que pueda recordar lo que se sentía cuando te pasa algo bueno_.

Steve le agarra de la nuca y Tony abre la boca y el beso es más un mordisco que otra cosa; y el resto es historia. 

El resto es frotarse hasta que duele y decirle que necesita sentirle dentro, es Steve gruñendo contra su cuello y la sensación nueva de su cara sin el afeitado militar. 

El resto es la mano de Steve moviéndose desde la espalda hasta el estómago y los pantalones por las rodillas y sujetándole para embestir y la cara de Tony apoyada contra la pantalla. 

El resto es Steve diciendo su nombre y Tony corriéndose como un animal

El resto es Tony diciéndose “una vez” con la mano de Steve aún en su polla.

*

Pero cuándo Tony ha hecho una vez de nada en su vida. 

Así que una vez se convierte en dos y las dos en tres. Se visten casi sin mirarse, porque al menos Tony cree conservar algo de control si no se queda después con él. Lo mantienen como algo físico, aunque la mentira funciona regular para Tony y no parece que mucho mejor para Steve.

*

Steve está herido. Han tenido un ataque a la base (donde quiera que esté, Tony tiene sus sospechas pero prefiere dejar eso de momento) y aunque no es nada grave, Tony puede ver la sangre que le ha traspasado la venda. 

—Ya sabes que me curo rápido.

Tony asiente y se muerde el labio antes de preguntar.

—Los demás… ¿bien?

—Sí, Tony. Te lo hubiera dicho si no fuese así. 

Se encoge de hombros y no le mira, hace que busca un punto en el mapa que tienen cargado en la mesa. Steve le pone la mano en el antebrazo y hace que se gire hacia él, le busca los ojos. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar de verdad?

Quiere saber si se va a encontrar a Bucky. Quiere saber cómo se siente respecto a que siga vivo, respecto a que Steve no se lo dijera, quiere saber si puede perdonar algo así a alguien que no tiene la culpa.

—Bucky.

Steve deja escapar el aire muy despacio.

—Bajo control. Hasta que averigüemos cómo… 

—Ya. 

Asiente. El tono que ha usado le hace creer que es verdad. Pone la mano sobre la de Steve, que aún sigue en su brazo. La quita con delicadeza porque el roce es como echarse sal sobre una herida abierta. Lleva mejor cuando le folla que cuando le intenta acariciar.

—No te he perdonado que no me lo dijeras. 

Steve podría decirle que no le ha pedido perdón (no lo ha hecho) o que le da igual (no le importó demasiado en su momento). Lo que dice descoloca a Tony.

—Lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor. Pero, en retrospectiva, quizá no fue mi decisión más acertada. 

No es lo que Tony cree que debería ser, pero es algo. Trabajan casi en silencio, revisando expedientes sobre árboles y mapaches que hablan, sin querer señalar ninguno de los dos que su vida se ha convertido en algo absurdo a estas alturas.

—Hace poco traje un pequeño botiquín por si acaso lo necesitaba en algún momento y no me daba tiempo a volver a casa. Cámbiate eso antes de que llenes esto de pruebas de tu existencia y me metan en la cárcel, anda.

Steve agradece el cambio de tema con una sonrisa; después se quita la camiseta y Tony tiene que mirar hacia otro lado porque, señor. Ni con la herida se le quitan las ganas de lamerle hasta desgastarle los abdominales.

*

Tony está apoyado contra el reposabrazos, mirando a Steve, apoyado en su regazo. Está dormido, pero ha pasado con él las suficientes noches como para conocer los movimientos que hace poco antes de despertarse. Y tampoco es que esté cómodo: Steve prácticamente se sale de una cama de tamaño mediano, el decir que el sofá se le queda pequeño es poco. 

No deberían haberse quedado dormidos, pero Tony está un poco cansado, ya, de intentar parar algo que no sabe cómo hacerlo. 

Tony se imagina en un estrado, en el banquillo de los acusados (siempre), intentando defenderse ante los ataques de todas las partes de su cerebro que le dicen que esto está mal. Al final la respuesta es terrible como defensa y como situación vital porque la idea de que esto es más grande que el odio, que el miedo, que los recuerdos, da miedo. 

Lo cierto es que reconoce que le supera. Es una traición a sus padres, a Rhodey, a sí mismo y aún así no puede evitar sentirlo como algo _bueno_ , ahí sobre su muslo, respirando cada vez más ligero, rascándose la nariz.

Se despierta tras un rato y decide pasear los dedos por su pelo, por la mejilla, por el cuello. 

—El look de fugitivo de la justicia te queda bien. 

Steve ríe, aún con los ojos medio cerrados. 

—Tenemos que mantener un nivel, Natasha pone el listón bastante alto con los cambios de personalidad.

Tony sonríe más triste que feliz. Lo cierto es que les echa de menos.

Quiere preguntarle si sabe que están cometiendo un error. Si sabe que no van a durar, que siguen en bandos opuestos y que está bien ayudarse pero sigue siendo ilegal y que en algún momento todo va a reventar. 

Que cada segundo juntos se lo están robando a la suerte. Que están a un comentario bienintencionado de volver a quererse matar. 

Steve se gira y abre las piernas de Tony hasta ponerse en medio de ellas, pasa la barba por el interior de sus muslos y muerde la piel suave. Tony deja de pensar en nada que no sea el cosquilleo y la lengua rozando el exterior. Su boca caliente le cubre primero la punta, despacio, baja hasta que llega al límite y después baja un poco más, hasta rozar el vello con la nariz.

Decide que, si Steve sabe que esto es un desastre, no se lo va a recordar. Y si no lo sabe, no va a ser él quien lo diga. Si espera a lo inevitable, al menos aprovecha el tiempo hasta entonces.

Tony cubre su nuca con la mano y embiste despacio, profundo. Steve abre los ojos y le mira y Tony araña el sofá con la otra mano, se sujeta como si fuese a caerse.

Y el resto, como dicen, es historia.


End file.
